Souls of the dammed
by robert23991
Summary: Robert sat in the car driving along in Texas heading back to the DWMA when he recives a call "yes? really? ok then consider the kishins dead" he then put his phone away "looks like i get to have some fun" he mumbled speeding up. Little did he know how much this encounter would change him.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ALL :) AND WELCOME TO A TALE OF SOULS OF MAGIC AND OF WELL... BAH YOU GET THE IDEA LOL**

**Robert 23991:This is a col-lab story started between me and Moonlightpheonix-xX for those of you who haven't read her story new divide there are references from that story in here would highly recommend you read it :) **

******Moonlightpheonix-xX: Hope you enjoy the awesomeness!**

******Disclaimer: we own nothing except our OC'S otherwise we would both be ****rich lol**

Seth stomped out of the mansion. He was a pale-skinned, thin boy with red eyes and white hair. He was clad in a white lab coat, white pants and a light gray shirt. He'd just gotten in another argument with his father, so he'd taken his medicine, sword and Mana Glove and left.

His father was the current Lord Death, formerly Death the Kidd. He and Lord Death had just argued about whether or not Seth and his sister could leave Death City. His father said no, Seth got mad. It turned into a screaming match.

A typical day in the Shinigami manor.

Syra, a girl with black hair and three Lines of Sanzu with red eyes clad in a mostly black uniform consisting of leggings, a skirt, a long-sleeved shirt and multiple white belts, chased after him. "Seth! Seeeeeeeeth! Big brother!" she called. She was also wearing her Mana Glove.

A Mana Glove was a part of a set military of armor that allowed the wearer to use a specific kind of magic, depending on the wearer's Soul and Mana type. (For example, if someone's Soul type is electricity, but their Mana type is fire, they will have the power of explosives.) It is a skeletal bracelet that fits over someone's hand and allows even the most dull, ordinary people to use magic.

"We're the same age, Syra. We're twins." Seth replied.

"Dad said you were born five minutes before me." Syra said. Seth face-palmed. He didn't want to talk, and frankly was in a bad mood. "Why do you always have to argue with Dad?" she asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're talking like I WANT to fight with him everyday! Don't you get it, Syra? He's keeping us trapped here because he just wants to control us! He just uses our disease and Mom's death as an excuse! He probably GAVE US this disease!"

"Seth, you're over-reacting." Syra replied. She made sure the two didn't kill each other, or more like she was keeping Seth from killing their Dad.

Seth punched a nearby building, making a breach in the wall about the size of his fist. "I've had enough and I want OUT! He's kept us here long enough, dammit!"

"Seth, please! You can't leave us..." Syra said.

"Who said I was leaving you? WE'RE leaving DAD!" the young half-reaper snarled.

"No, Seth, don't..." his twin pleaded. Suddenly, Seth's eyes widened and he grew alarmed.

Not a good sign.

"Do you feel that?" Seth murmured.

"Feel what?" Syra asked anxiously.

Seth wrapped both arms around her tightly. "GET DOWN!" Within a second, they were enveloped by raging winds and cold blackness. In a few minutes, they found themselves in an empty field. They didn't know they were in a seperate dimension, or that that the field was a Kishin hot-spot... Or that they were just spotted by one of the Academy's most ruthless students.

"Great now where was this big ass kishin I was meant to fight?" Robert mumbled out loud as he walked through the deserted field, his jacket hood flapping a little in the breeze. According to one of his contacts, there was a disturbance in this very field that had been growing for days, but now he had arrived he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

After a lap of the field he gave up, deciding that he needed to head back home and plan his next hunt or maybe beat up his contact more for info. Just as he was about to leave, he heard an after shout of someone yelling and then saw what looked like two teens cowering in the field, but he could tell by their scents that they weren't human. The first was a skinny pale-skinned boy looked around his age a sword strapped to his side, which was just visible beneath his white lab coat. The other he didn't get a good look at

"Well, looks like my trip here wasn't a waste of time after all," Robert said drawing his knife out from his belt with his left hand in a reverse grip. The knife was basically an army combat knife with a black rubber grip. It was made of mithril; a very rare metal and one that couldn't be broken by most weapons. It never lost it's edge, either. His right hand twitched in anticipation, knuckles cracking, which was the first sound that the teens heard before Robert slashed with the knife, attempting to take the boy kishins head clean off.

Seth let his sister go, and felt around for their medicine. Yes, it was still there... Seth breathed a sigh of relief, but then he saw someone walking toward them with a knife. "Syra, take the medicine and run." he said.

Syra gave him a confused look. "What?"

"RUN!"

Robert heard a muttered conversation as he approached, then he heard the boy telling the girl to run. "SO YOU INTEND TO RUN?! KISHIN SCUM, MAKES NO DIFFERENCE TO ME! I WILL STILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND ALL YOUR KIND!" he roared out, now breaking into a run attempting to catch the girl.

Syra took the medicine and ran as Seth pulled out his sword. "Kishin?! Is that what you think we are? We're Reapers, dumbass!" The albino retorted.

"Please, like I would believe that old line!" Robert spat, his eyes burning with rage and rushing the albino kid with multiple slashes and stabs.

Seth dodged and blocked with his sword, not fighting back. He didn't think the other boy was worth his energy, especially since he didn't take his medicine that day. "Look at my sister's hair, moron! Have you ever seen a Kishin, or a human for that matter, with the Lines of Sanzu?!"

'Heh, moron. That's a good one, not been called that name in years.' Robert thought as the kid he was fighting dodged and blocked him with ease. Little did he know, Robert was holding back. He wanted these two alive if possible.

'Wait a second, Lines of Sanzu? Did he mean those strips in the girls hair? They do remind me of Death the Kidd, but no way he had kids... At least not the last time i saw him.' Robert thought while pausing in his attempts to get past his opponents defense. He concluded that they were trying to bluff their way out of the fight.

"You are Death the kidd's children? Please, a good lie but not good enough. Even though I haven't been to the DWMA in years, I doubt Kidd could have got married in that time, let alone had two children !" Robert replied, keeping in stance, his knife still in it's reverse grip and his right arm held out in front of him, ready to guard any surprises this brat had in store for him.

Seth looked confused, but dodged quickly. "Who's Death the Kidd? Our Dad is Lord Death." Just like in their dimension, Lord Death was dead in this one.

"Wait, Lord Death had more than just one kid?" Robert mumbled out loud, trying to go through his memories of the academy while trying not to let his guard down, but, unfortunately, he had left a gap in his defence.

Seth tried to take that opportunity, but felt a sharp pain in his chest and collapsed to his knees, coughing and gagging. He couldn't breathe and he was coughing up blood. Syra saw this and ran to him. "Seth!"

"Well, that's unexpected," Robert said, seeing the albino fall to his knees. He then saw his sister rush to his side. "So his name is Seth, huh?" Robert said relaxing a little more and began walking towards the two, his knife glinting in the setting sun.

"Unfortunately for you two, I haven't heard that name. The could be said of you miss, so whether you wear the lines of sanzu or not makes no difference to your situation. As far as my nose can tell, you are kishins and I am duty bound to slay of your kind." he said, his voice cold now, ending up only a couple of steps from them now.

Syra extended her hand with the Mana Glove and created a sheild around her and Seth. She was trying to calm Seth down, while trying to avoid his blood. Robert could see why. Wherever his blood touched his skin, it started eating away like someone had poured acid on him. Syra opened the case and pulled out a needle and some mahogany colored medicine.

Robert watched as the girl put up a shield made of magic, which surprised him, though he didn't let it show. 'Maybe that glove gives her that ability?' Robert thought "Tell me girl, why bother putting up a shield?" he asked, keeping his coo,l even though his mind and body were screaming for him to rip their hearts out.

"Because you'll hurt us and we're already dying." Syra said, putting the liquid in the needle and injecting it into Seth, who passed out. "There's something in our blood that's used to kill Reapers, so when we don't take our medicine or get too excited, it starts eating our insides."

"Hurt you? You serious?" Robert let loose a sadistic laugh, which echoed around the field. "Tell me, did you count on your 'magic' protecting you from a dragon, kishin?" Robert asked, still smiling, Rolling up his right hand sleeve, showing her his mutated arm and he began to mutter magic words under his breath.

"Well, if we're Kishin, then by that logic you're one, too." Syra replied, looking at his arm. "Because you're not human."

Robert at first ignored the comment, concentrating on the spell to release his dragon powers. he then said these words aloud, his voice suddenly growing deeper and sounding older, something that was forgotten a long time ago, "Dragons d'aois a thabhairt dom ar iasacht neart dom do chumhacht a bhriseadh an bhacainn!" He repeated this phrase 3 times, then he reached to the shield, which, when he touched it, shattered like glass.

"Yes, kishin, I am not unlike you, who chose the path to evil, I was never given a choice." he replied, his voice sounding as old and powerful as the gods. He reached down for the boy who was passed out on the ground now.

Syra took his arm in a death grip. "Tell me, did a Witch do that or did you do that to yourself?" she asked in a monotonous tone.

"I would prefer not to answer that, kishin.." Robert replied, his voice softer now. He looked the girl in the eye, letting her see the scarred side of his face. His blue eyes reflected some of the pain he had gone through before he became a meister, but it was only for a moment before the wall he kept up around his emotions covered them up. Now he was this close to them he could smell that they were in fact part human, which surprised him.

"If i promise not to hurt you two anymore, will you let me see if i can try to help him?" he asked, his anger and rage ebbing with every passing moment. He saw they weren't human, but they weren't evil kishins either, so as far as he was concerned, they merely needed help if the girl would allow him.

"Maybe." she replied, a slight hiss to her voice. "You make one move, though, and you're going to be my Hellhound's lunch."

"I swear, I won't harm him," Robert replied, giving what he hoped was a reassuring glance and ignoring the hiss in her tone. He knew she wouldn't trust him right away after what happened, but at least he could try to help in some way. He laid his hand on the boy's chest. He was suffering, he could tell, both in mind and in body. "Must be the blood she told me about," he thought.

He then muttered a spell meant to ease the boys pain and ease the mind at the same time. His arm glowed a pale purple and then disappeared, along with labored breathing the boy had, which was a good indicator that the spell had worked.

He then stood up and reached into his jacket pocket for a pouch and withdrew a kishin egg from it. Syra narrowed her eyes, eyeing the soul suspiciously. Robert ignored the suspicious stare and swallowed the egg whole, then put the pouch back in his pocket. "So, what do you think of me now? Think i'm someone who should be chained to a stake and crucified?" he asked, a little irritated by the scowl she was using.

She pulled her brother close to her and muttered a 'thanks'. "Good enough, I suppose. So... do you guys live near here?" he asked, putting his hands in his jean pockets and looking around. It was now dark and he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with a passed out boy, even though she could protect herself, he doubted she could defend herself and the boy for the whole night in a place like this. It was a kishin hot spot, hence why he was out here.

Syra bit her lip. "We live in Death City. But I guess that's not true here, if my hypothesis is correct."

'Well, that just raised my confusion and curiosity.' Robert thought to himself "Well, I am staying close by for the night, at least why not come with me?" he offered. Syra looked up at him with her big red eyes, though still on guard. She gave a curt nod. 'Man, not much of a talker this one.' Robert thought. He had just noticed the red eyes the girl had and for some reason he was hypnotized by them for a second before coughing, "Well I have a car just outside the field, want me to carry him miss?" he asked, offering his left hand to help her up.

Syra stood. "I can handle it." She picked up her brother like he was nothing and carried him over her shoulder.

"Well... that's new" Robert thought, sweat dropping as she picked her brother up like a sack of potatoes. He led her to his car, which was a rental he had picked up at the airport, when he had arrived here and opened the back seat door letting her lay her brother in the back.

Syra sat up front with him. "My name is Syra," she said. "Syra Shinigami, but me and Seth use the alias of Baskerville among humans, so you can call us that."

'Great, I'm probably harboring criminals now. Add that to my rap sheet, officer!" Robert thought sarcastically. "A pleasure, miss Syra. Name's Robert Farmer, Rob to my friends," he replied, giving a small smile and pulling his hood down. He didn't mind if she saw the scars on his twisted face, he was used to it. By now, he only used the hood to hide in public as not to scare passers by. 'Not that I have any friends though,' he joked in his head

He then drove off down a dirt track for about 5 minutes before hitting the tarmac and heading back to his temporary stay house. Syra got out and followed him, getting Seth out of the back first.

Robert unlocked the front door to the house. It was a small 1 bedroom log cabin. Robert walked in first, turning on the lights and holding the door open for Syra, carrying the still unconscious Seth. "You can leave him in my room, it's on the left there'." Robert said as she walked by. He then shut the door and headed to the kitchen preparing, two cups of tea and leaving one on the coffee table in the living space, He sat on one of the couches, taking a sip, then turning on the electric fire. It was a little cold out tonight and he didn't fancy leaving either of guests cold.

The place was sparsely decorated and didn't have much in ways of charm going for it, but the bare wood of the logs reminded Robert of his long months spent training in the mountains and forests back in Northern Ireland.

Seth woke up and Robert heard their conversation. First, he heard Seth. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Seth, calm down! We're OK!" That was Syra.

"NO! WE'RE NOT OK! SOMEONE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL US!"

"Seth!"

"...Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"In a cabin."

"How'd we get here?"

"Robert."

"Who?"

"The guy who tried to kill us."

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

"CALM DOWN! QUIT BEING SO PARANOID!"

"I CAN"T HELP IT!"

"YES YOU CAN! START BY TAKING YOUR MEDICINE!"

Robert sighed as he listened to them, then sat back on couch. He was waiting to see if they would come out. If they wanted to run, he wouldn't blame them, but he wanted to ask them a few things first.

What did Syra mean by, "We live in Death City. But I guess that's not true here, if my hypothesis is correct."? What possible explanation could she have for that? Robert watched the clock ticking, hanging above the fireplace. It was about 11pm now. 'I suppose I should head back to death city soon. Meeting these suddenly made me feel a little homesick.' he thought. Syra eventually came out, dragging an extremely angry Seth behind her. She sighed.

"I see your brother is awake," Robert commented, taking another sip of his tea.

"Did you hear us?" she asked.

Robert just gave a small smirk which pulled at the scar on his face horribly turning into more of a sneer, also showing some of his teeth which was not his intention. "You could say I overheard little snips of it. Mostly the shouting."

Syra sighed. "You try anything, you're dead." Seth snarled.

"You can thank me for reducing your pain later!" Robert snapped back. He was still on edge after their little brawl. "Please sit down, Seth. Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, hoping they could at least get a decent conversation out of this without it boiling down to threats and fighting.

"Depends. Did you poison the drinks?" Seth asked.

Syra gawked at him. "Seth!"

Robert sighed. "No, it's fine Syra. You didn't trust me right away after the fight, so why should he do so when he has just woken up?" Robert got up, pouring another cup of tea for Seth and setting it on the table. "Drink it if you wish, Seth. I'm not here to kill you, at least not now. That incident in the field was a case of mistaken identity and I apologize for it," he then turned to Syra. "So then, Syra, what did you mean by that you lived in Death City but that may not be the case here?" he asked, sitting back down on the couch.

Seth took the tea and hesitantly took a sip. Syra began to speak. "Things are very different here, much more rural. I've come to the conclusion that me and Seth were dragged into another dimension by a higher being." Seth did a spit take.

"HUH?!"

Robert also did a spit take, but managed to swallow most of his mouthful of tea anyway. "Really? That's interesting, but first i saw of you two was when you were kneeling in that field, popping out of thin air! There wasn't any portal I could see unless it was above me at the time, but then you would have fallen through and hit the ground in a heap rather than simply appear there, and who or what has that kind of power?" he asked thinking on it himself . "Maybe a witch experimenting with dimensional travel or time travel gone wrong?" he suggested, offering the only idea he could think of.

"Or The Fates." Syra replied. "They could control anything and control everything. We must have angered them."

Seth looked devastated. "The last thing I said to Dad was 'I hate you'... Now I might not ever see him again."

"I told you and Dad to quit arguing, but you didn't because you two are too dumb to think about this kind of thing." Syra retorted, flicking Seth's forehead.

"Gee, thanks." he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome~!"

"You're such a bitch sometimes."

"..."

Robert sweat-dropped at this silly fight. "Nothing happens by fate," he replied, a little anger making his way into his voice now. "I am living proof of that." He then remembered his conversation with Seth. "You said you father was Lord Death. What was real name?"

"Uh, well everyone calls him Kidd, but his actual name is Crowley." Seth replied. "And besides, we didn't say fate, we said THE Fates. The original Gods. The Gods that Gods worship."

"What? Gods that worship other, older gods? Do you know how silly that sounds? How can one god be more powerful than another if they even exist here? And secondly, didn't everything begin from one event or person?" Robert then then remembered Kidd back at the DWMA "As for Kidd, I know him well, but the last time we saw each other was a long time ago".

"Ah, humans wouldn't understand." Seth replied.

"You know Dad?" Syra asked. "How long ago did you talk to him?"

"Hmmm, lets see... Now, it was before I left on my hunt, so I would say nearly 3 years now. Funnily enough, I received a letter from lord death telling me to come back to Death City recently. Something about important news. I was heading there when I was told about the disturbance here in Texas. I was in the area, so I thought to check it out. The rest you know," He then turned to Seth. "And what do you mean by I wouldn't understand? I have an open mind like most people!" he said, a little insulted by Seth's remark.

"Well, most people assume that Gods are all-powerful and there are no Higher Beings." Seth explained.

"Hmmm, you have a point there, Seth, and I just gave a perfect example of a typical human reaction to it. Syra, why did you want to know when I talked to your dad?" Robert asked, while thinking on what Seth said. It scared him a little, thinking that there were gods more powerful than the ones that were more well known to this world.

Syra blinked. "He might know how to get us home. Dad was studying dimensional travel. Maybe this dimension was as well?"

"Hmmm possible.." Robert then glanced at the clock which was 1AM now. "Well, I guess you can ride with me to Death City tomorrow, if you want, but it will have to wait till the morning. I need some shut eye, as I haven't slept for about 5 days now, sound good?"

"Um, yeah," Seth said. Syra nodded.

"Ok then, feel free to take the bed, Syra. There is a bathroom in there, too. I got some spare blankets, too, for Seth and myself." Robert then got up and left the living room to go hunt down the blankets in the storage room underneath the house.

"Um, thanks." Syra said, walking to the bedroom. Seth blinked. He'd sleep with his sword tonight.

"Damn it, where are they? I was sure I put them here- OW SON OF A BITCH!" Robert cursed his clumsiness, but found the blankets under the staircase leading to the underground storage, then came back up to the living space throwing a blanket at Seth as he passed and lying back on the couch nearest the kitchen staring at the ceiling.

'Well, that's one way to spend your day,' he thought to himself. He tcouldn't help but notice Seth still had his sword. 'Must be planning to kill me in my sleep. Oh well, at least I would die in my sleep.' he thought to himself, allowing himself to laugh as he turned the lights down dim enough that they could sleep if they needed to, but still have enough light to see by. Seth sat against the door frame to the bedroom, sword in hand. He was wrapped in blankets and sitting up against the wall, one hand outstretched to hold his sword in a death grip, which he had stuck into the floor.

The night came and went, Robert continually stared at the ceiling. 'Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight. Better count that as 6 days straight without sleep,' he thought. He had noticed Seth had not taken the other couch and instead had sat guard beside Syra's door, his sword stuck in the floor. For most of the night he had kept awake, but Robert did notice him dose off a few times without his notice until he woke suddenly from what seemed like a bad dream.

'Probably the turn of events back in the field, must admit he really cares alot for his sister. I hope they are able to get back home soon," Robert thought. A slight stream of sunlight began to pierce through the trees and into the living room.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of our tale feel free to leave reviews and comments until next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 WOOT :) **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE BETTER COMPUTERS/LAPTOPS TO WORK WITH LOL**

Seth stared at the light, sighing. He glanced back at Syra, worried that someone could've taken her in the one second he looked away. Stuff like that happened in his world, so he was always worried. As it hit 6AM, Robert decided he couldn't wait a second longer. He flung the blanket off him and went to kitchen and started rummaging.

Syra's eyes snapped open and she walked out. Robert continues to hunt for something in the kitchen, creating a bit of racket. He was never the quietest of people in the morning. Seth blinked and stood next to his sister, who had just walked into the living room. She turned to face him and frowned. "Seth, you haven't been sleeping."

"EUREKA" Robert exclaimed, finding what he was after, then banging his head on the cupboard he was looking in. "OW! STUPID FUCKING DOOR!" he half-yelled, then taking the bottle he found. He got some other stuff out of the fridge and turned the gas on for the hob. Syra looked confused. She didn't know what that weird, old-fashioned thingy was. She was too used to the advanced technology of her world. "OK, THEN, WHO WANTS FRENCH TOAST?" Robert called, cheerfully whistling a tune out quite badly as he prepped the eggs, beating them up in a bowl.

Now both twins looked confused. "What toast?"

"FRENCH TOAST! WHAT? YOU GOT WAX IN YOUR EARS OR SUMTHIN?" Robert asked back, still beating the eggs. Then he got two slices of bread out of the bag, also seeing that the kettle was starting to boil.

Syra blinked. "What's a French?"

Seth tilted his head to the side. "I think he's referring to France."

"Oh, you mean that stupid country that fell first in World War III?"

"Yeah."

Robert then did a face floor, nearly dropping the bowl. 'Wow... that sounded creepy and frightening! WW3! Well, I guess politics and diplomacy didn't last long where they came from or it never existed,' Robert thought.

He dipped the two slices of bread in the eggs then set them in the frying pan to cook. He had added a little oil to stop it sticking. He then made up a pot of tea and 3 cups then entered the living room again, setting the pot down along with the cups, a sugar bowl and a milk jug.

"Here, have some tea. Hopefully you will like this, as I don't have much in the fridge at the moment except dried ration packs and I suspect you want real food," he said, going back to the kitchen to check on breakfast.

"You mean like Fayne Legs?" Seth asked. Even though Fayne were supposed to be cat-like, they were the chickens of his dimension.

Robert sighed at that. He didn't even know what that was... "I suppose so," he replied, cooking four more slices then taking it in to them. He set them down with an assortment of sauces. "Here you go, dig in!" he said cheerfully, grabbing a slice and taking a bite.

Seth took a slice and tried a bit of every sauce. Syra did, too. "I bet if Seth had the recipe, he could make better ones." she said. "He makes the best food ever."

"Well, I can show him if he wants to sometime. I'm not a pro in the kitchen, but I know the basics to cook. I never needed to know more than that to survive," Robert said, a little downhearted that Seth might be better than him. Then again, he suspected there was alot that these two could do which he could only dream of.

"OK," Seth said. "Maybe when we get to Death City. "

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm going out to get the car ready, do whatever you want till then and don't worry about washing up. I won't be back here for ages, anyway," Robert said, picking up the strange jar on the way out. Syra investigated the 'odd machinery' that we know as a microwave while Seth sat boredly in his chair.

'Damn, they are weird!' Robert thought as he stuffed blankets and some ration bars into the boot, then heading to the front and putting the jar into the glove compartment, but not before taking a sip of the liquid inside savoring the taste. "Just what I needed," he thought.

He then went to his room, knocking first to make sure Syra wasn't in the bathroom, then collected up a wash kit and two sets of jeans and t-shirts. He hoped they would fit Seth or Syra if they needed a change of clothes and stuffed them into a black bag. Then he saw the only thing that he was ever given, his dragon bone sword. He also took that, wrapping it in the cloth he used for it and taking all of it to the car.

Robert then checked the engine over, making sure it was good for the journey, then stomped back up the steps to the cabin. Then, taking a deep breath...

"ALRIGHT GUYS! LAST BUS TO DEATH CITY! LEAVING IN 1 MINUTE! GATHER ANY SHIT YOU HAVE AND GET TO THE CAR!" he roared out and went back to the car.

"Bus? I thought we were taking the car." Seth replied. "Come on, Syra. Though i seriously didn't see any bus stops." Robert waited for them, seeing them come down the steps in his rear view mirror. Seth yawned and sat up front.

The back was too messy.

Syra, on the other hand, felt perfectly comfortable in the back seat. "Great, the sword wielding maniac is riding up front today!" Robert commented, starting the car up.

Seth sent him a sharp glare. "Who the hell are you calling a sword wielding maniac?!"

"Who else is carrying a sword today?" Robert asked, turning the car onto the tarmac and heading off at around 50 mph.

"Syra is." Seth replied. "What did you mean by 'maniac'? YOU were trying to kill US, remember?!"

"She is? Huh, didn't notice. Her eyes were distracting me, and i'm not a maniac. I'm just a meister who is very good at his job," Robert replied, "And by the way, I wasn't intending to kill you. I was going to capture you alive and see if you had any important information. My skills extend beyond combat and making a decent breakfast you know," Robert continued, pulling a sadistic smile on his lips, aiming it at Seth as they passed through a remote town.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Seth replied. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Well, the lab coat kinda reminded me of Dr. Stein, and most labs I have been in have been either crawling with mutated kishins, with near the same get up as you, or humans who have gone mad and tried to create the 'perfect life form' or some garbage like that," Robert explained, turning onto another highway.

Seth blinked. "Perfect lifeforms..." he muttered before frowning. That's what they were supposed to be, at least that's what Stein told them. That's why their father kept them away from the mad doctor.

"Huh? You say something?" Robert asked, thinking he had said something and he had blocked it out so he could concentrate on the driving.

"No." Seth replied quickly, biting his lip.

Robert saw he was covering up something, but let it be. After all, he hadn't answered any questions he had been asked about his past.

Like back in the field with Syra.

"Maybe I should answer her question now, seeing as they aren't repulsed by my appearance," he thought, but didn't realize he had actually voiced his thought out loud.

After spending so long alone, he had a habbit of voicing his thoughts just to talk about something.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Answer what?"

Robert looked startled at first. After realizing what he had done, he facepalmed while keeping his eyes on the road. "Really have to stop doing that.." he said, "Well, after you passed out, I released my full power. I was intending to knock Syra out, but after finding out you guys weren't evil, she asked me weather a witch had done this to me or if i did it on myself," he explained, tapping his scaled arm with his human hand.

Seth blinked. "Why would you do that to yourself?" He turned to Syra. "Honestly, Syra. You got to think before asking things like that. Common sense would say he isn't THAT whacked."

"Actually, I didn't mind the question. It just wasn't the right time to explain things, as we were in a kishin hot spot and when most people see what I am, they either think me a monster or try to fight me, seeing me as an obstacle for them to overcome. Besides, I digress, if you still wish to know, Syra, I can tell you if you want?" he asked Syra, giving her a glance in the rear-view mirror.

"Sure!" Syra said.

"OK, then. It all started when I was first kidnapped by a witch after I was born," Robert started, pausing as he needed to concentrate on the driving again. He turned off the highway and onto some b-roads.

Syra listened. "Go onnnnn!"

"Sorry! Well, I was experimented on for some of my childhood years, endless tests and blood samples were taken. Then, when I was around 6, I think, I was taken into an operation room. The witch gazed at me, saying something along the lines of I was the next stage in the evolution of the perfect human warrior. Then I was gassed.

"When I awoke, I noticed nothing wrong with me, except the long scar running down my right side. So I was kept in a cage and she continued to test me, Amazingly, even though I couldn't read or write, I had learned how to spell, read, write and solve complicated english and math problems. Then, at around 9 years old, I saw I had this..." Robert struggled for the right word. "_Thing!_" he spat, feeling bitter and again pausing, reflecting on the past events.

Seth blinked. "If it's any consolation, me and Syra are genetic engineering experiments. We're supposed to be the 'perfect' soldiers."

"Well, you certainly turned out alot better than me!" Robert replied, then barked out a laugh as though he was telling a joke.

"Yeah, but I really wonder what our mom went through. She was a genetically engineered Kishin-turned-human. SHE was supposed to be the experiment, but she was killed before it was completed. She's the reason our blood burns." Seth said.

"I wonder what she was like..." Syra said, deep in thought.

"Hmm, same here. I never knew either of my parents or where I even come from. Anyway, when I was 9 1/2 years old, the witch's lab was raided by the DWMA. I was found by a meister and weapon team and taken to the acadamy. The lab was in the U.K, more specifically Scotland. I was then taken and trained up as a meister under Lord Death himself. I never knew why he wanted to train me, personally, but I guess he saw something in me. I was a stupid kid back then, though, so at age 12 I left the academy, going on a great hunt to find this witch and end her life and then the end of all kishin."

Seth blinked. "You can't kill ALL Kishin. They're needed to keep the world in balance."

Robert paused as he felt a tear roll down his scarred cheek. It hurt him badly. "Sorry, I need to pull over a sec," he choked out, and pulled over onto the verge. Then he got out, not waiting for an answer, and started walking into what looked like a forest. Seth and Syra exchanged glances before following.

Robert stormed through bushes and ended up in a clearing. He went over to a tree, his right arm pulsing anger, pain, sorrow, despair... All of these had been rolling around him for the last 4 years, and now the dam decided to burst. He let out a roar of frustration at his foolish emotions and punched the tree in front of him, snapping the thick tree as if it were a twig.

The Twin Gods weren't very impressed. Their Dad could do that with a single finger.

"WHY, WHY?" Robert yelled to no one "I have trained and fought for so long and hard and what has it got me?! _NOTHING!_" His dragon powers tore lose on their own, black energy swirling around his feet like storm clouds. Seth blinked. Syra looked at Robert curiously. Robert then noticed he wasn't alone. "What are doing here?" he asked without turning around, his voice cold. Now burning hot tears rolled down his cheeks, making a dripping, hissing noise as they hit the ground below.

Inwardly, he was cursing himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. Syra shrugged. "Boredom."

Robert then turned to Syra, giving her a stare which not many people received and lived afterwards. "Boredom? Seeing people in turmoil makes you bored?" he asked angrily. His patience was low enough as it was, and Syra's answer hadn't helped one bit.

"No, we got bored waiting in the car." Syra said. She yawned. "But, yeah, this is also pretty boring."

Robert's temper snapped.

Letting loose a roar, he sprang forward, intending to beat the girl to a bloody pulp. She quickly jumped out of the way as both twins drew their swords. "Hey, it's JUST an opinion," Syra said. "Everyone has them."

"BUT NOT EVERYONE HAS STONE HEARTS LIKE REAPERS!" Robert screeched, back slowly circling the twins.

Seth outstretched his gloved hand. It began to turn darker until it was black and shadows wrapped around Robert. Seth made a beckoning motion and the shadows brought Robert closer. "Listen, just because you can't find some fucking witch to kill, doesn't mean it has anything to do with us, nor does it have anything to do with us getting home. We don't care. She'll most likely come to you if you don't look at all, anyway. So calm the hell down before I beat some sense into you." he said calmly, but one couldn't not hear the evil, pissed off undertone of his voice.

Robert was angered at Seth for binding him, but when he heard what he had said, his anger reduced greatly. "Yes, yes your right..." he replied slowly, his spirit broken. Then he looked up at Seth, about to thank him but then saw something that made his eyes go wide in fear= not for himself but for the twins, who hadn't noticed that a kishin, which had been using an optical camouflage, appeared above them. Its twin axes aimed for both of them.

Time seemed to slow as Robert let loose all the power he could, snapping through the ropes that bound him, and shoved Seth out of the way while yelling, "LOOK OUT!" Turning to Syra, he saw she wouldn't be able to dodge in time, nor would he be able to knock the axe aside.

So he did the only thing he could, and using speed that he didn't even know he possessed, he got behind her just as the axe thudded into his back, blocking the blow. "Just in time..." he coughed out as blood choked up from his mouth.

Syra looked behind her and blinked. She shot something out of her Mana Glove, a white light, that completely destroyed the Kishin. She then turned her attention to Robert. "Are you OK?"

"As long as your ok, then what condition I am in shouldn't matter." He stared into her eyes again, there was something there he could see in her eyes that he had never seen before in anyone, and it had him transfixed.

Then the wound in his back reminded him where he was and turned away from Syra, coughing up more blood.

"Crap!" he choked out. "This is bad..." He tried reaching for his pouch where the kishin eggs were, but then his whole body froze then he fell over. "I can't move, damn it! That axe must have went deeper than I thought... This actually might be the end of me. Heh, how ironic after I get scolded by a kid my age of all people." He could feel his heartbeat beginning to slow...

Syra's glove glowed and she removed the axe, placing her gloved hand over his wound. When she lifted it, he was healed. "You didn't have to do that," she said. "I would have healed automatically."

Realizing he was healed, he turned to Syra. "No, I had to. There was no choice, wether you would have healed or not wasn't the point!" he replied seriously, staring her straight in the eyes.

"What was, then?" she asked. "Your mission? To kill all Kishins."

At this point, Robert was feeling weird. He felt warmth rush to his face. "It wasn't my mission," he answered, "I think I..." he then stopped, giving a glance at Seth.

Seth yawned, not bothering to let him finish. "Let's just get to Death City. I'm eager to see what it's like here." Syra smiled and helped Robert up.

"Let's go!"

"Very well," Robert replied, glad that he didn't have to finish his answer, and got back in the car. Syra and Seth quickly followed. As Robert pulled back out again, following the road towards Death City, he realized it was around lunchtime. "You guys hungry?" he asked, looking at Seth for the most part. He couldn't look at Syra, because every time he did he either blushed straight away or was outright staring at her, which he was pretty sure was causing seth a large amount of annoyance.

Seth gave a small nod. "Yeah."

"Sure!" Syra replied.

"OK, then, now lets see here... Pass me the map, please, Seth? It's in the glove box." Robert asked. Seth pulled open the glove box and handed it to Robert, closing it quickly. "OK, then," Robert said, folding down the map till he had the right area. A lot of x's and circles marked the area. "OK, that one it is!" he decided and quickly put the map back himself, then pulled out the jug that was in there and pulled the stopper and took a quick swig, enjoying the liquid inside. "Want a sip?" he asked both of the twins.

Seth blinked. "What is it?"

"Sake," Robert replied.

Seth gave him a hard stare. "We're minors. We don't drink."

"Please, I'm a minor too, you know! Yet I'm driving you guys to death city. Would you have me stop and we can walk the rest of the way?" he asked Seth sarcastically.

"Oh, i don't care if YOU drink it or drive. I just don't want you poisoning Syra with that shit." Seth snapped.

"Hehe, then what about you Mr High and Mighty? Maybe you should let Syra decide for herself. Sure, if she doesn't want to then i'm not going to force her, but at least give her the choice. Besides, it's just one sip. Isn't like she is going to die from it." Robert replied in a cheery tone.

"Reapers get addicted to things easily," Seth stated. "Whether she likes it or not, I'm not letting her become an alcoholic."

"Fine, fine. Have it your own way, then, Sethers," Robert said, making Seth cringe a little at nickname, and taking another swig then putting the stopper on the jug. "And I'm part dragon, remember? This type of drink doesn't even begin to affect me, so I'm not really drunk driving." he continued, giving a victory smirk and Seth. "If you want something else besides my jug, there is some bottled water rolling around the boot somewhere, Syra," Robert said.

"Nah," Syra said, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'll just wait till we get to whatever restaurant we're going to."

Robert had taken them to a 24 hour complex just off the highway, which had a cinema, shops and restaurants. "OK, then any picticualr types of food you guys like?" he asked the two of them.

Seth paused. "I don't think this dimension has any of the food we're used to."

"I'll try anything!" Syra said. "We're not picky."

Robert then pondered for a bit, then decided on an american diner. "OK. This one. Most diners have a wide range of stuff to choose from," he said, walking off and pulling his hood up as he did so. Seth and Syra followed. Robert held open the door open for Syra, then let it go, following her and leaving Seth to face an incoming door.

Seth let out a small hiss and walked in.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS YOU HAVE UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS HERES CHAPTER 3 ENJOY I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SHORT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR IT :)**

**DISCLAIMER: WE ONLY OWN OUR OC'S **

Robert then took a seat in one of the booths, expecting them to follow, and kept his hood up.

Last time he let his hood down in a diner, a couple of customers thought he was a mass murderer and called the cops on him.

'First and last time i do that,' he thought. He then scanned the room, there wasn't that many people about so he relaxed a little. Syra sat across from Robert, Seth sat next to her. He hissed at Robert. "What?" Robert asked, his hood hiding his face.

Syra chuckled. "He's just tense."

"Yeah, more like he hates my guts," Robert replied, smiling kindly at Syra, which the hood hid well. The waitress came up and handed them all a menu and Robert began scanning for his choice.

Syra grins. "I think I'll try a chocolate chip pancake with Mountain Dew."

Seth blinks. "I guess I'll have that, too."

"Hmmm, you know what? That sounds pretty good, make that three." Robert said, passing his menu to the waitres,s who took both Seth's and Syra's menus before heading off. "For someone who didn't know this world, you seemed pretty happy with your order," he commented to Syra, resting his chin on his hands.

"Always good to try new things~!" Syra replied.

"Really? That's a good attitude to have. I have been to lots of different places, tasted foods and drink that have both made me think this is the best food on earth then there are those ones that just make you throw up." Robert said, laughing a little. "Have you tasted many foods outside of America for example?" he asked the twins, hoping to get an idea of the kind of place where they came from.

Seth shrugged. "Um, it depends what you mean by that."

"Well, the place you lived. Did you ever vist other countries, tried the local foods there? That type of thing." Robert explained.

Seth and Syra looked at each other. "There are only territories now. The United Territories, The Federation of Kalningrad and The Neutral Territories of Germany and Switzerland and Liechtenstein."

"Huh? Wait, you said something before about this. Something about France being blown up and WW3. What's the DWMA'S stance in all this?" Robert asked, his interest rising.

Syra laughed. "The DWMA built up our army. After Russia attacked us in 2015, we sent troops to Moscow and attacked. Then Israel got involved and... It's just really messy, but yeah. It ended with The Mana Trading Treaty of 2032." she explained.

Seth laughed. "Yep! I'm glad Dad did go to war. Otherwise, we would have been invaded a loooooong time ago."

"Wait, so DWMA went military? I thought the primary goal of the academy was to stop another Kishin Lord from rising up like Asura?" Robert asked, surprised at the news that there was another world war in the first place-let alone the academy getting involved.

Seth blinked. "Well, yeah, but it's always been military... Right?"

"Well, yeah, in a way we are, but only to stop kishins. We do not get involved in human wars, at least in my world this is the case." Robert explained. "For example, in this world, all the countries are still separate. Sure, we still have the areas roughly divided into their continental areas. They would be Europe, Asia, America and the Russian Federation as the big four, though Europe is more a collection of all the small countries gathering together. Australia and Canada stand on their own, but the worst we have ever had to deal with has been terrorists blowing up embassies."

Seth blinked. "Huh. Maybe it happened when Dad became Lord Death."

"Since when was Kidd so interested in playing war against the humans? The Kidd in my world seemed to hate the kishin kind almost as much as I did, though him and I did disagree on something. I kept on saying that all kishins had to die, he said there had to be a 'balance' between good and evil," robert huffed. "Please, the only way to bring this world out of chaos is to defeat all your foes and that's it. My enemy is all the kishin of this world, including myself, when the deed is done."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "That sounds nothing like Dad. He loves war."

"Hmmm, I wonder... Maybe our worlds are polar opposites of each other? If we're purely basing it on Kidd, then this would ring true," Robert said.

"Perhaps." Seth replied.

The food came and the waitress served the plates out then left. "Foooooooood~!" Robert drooled, his knife and fork in hand.

Seth and Syra stared at their small plates. "This is a lot..." Seth said. The portions were actually pretty small. Syra nodded.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat it all..."

"What? Seriously, this is the small size you know," Robert said through a mouthful of pancake.

Seth blinked. "...It is?"

"Yep! America seems pretty keen on size over quality, which is ok i guess. Why? Something wrong with it?" Robert asked, still chewing on his pancake.

Syra took a bite. "How is this small?" Seth asked. He took a bite, too.

"Well, to American standards it is, but I agree. Only in a lands of giants could this be called small!" Robert laughed again, taking a sip of mountain dew.

Syra sipped her mountain dew. "This is awesome!"

Seth sipped his. "Eh, too bright tasting."

"What do you mean too bright?" Robert asked Seth in a confused manner. "What? You prefer something darker?" he added.

"Um, yeah. Brightness burns my tongue." Seth replies.

Syra laughs. "I don't think he can taste colors."

Robert gives them a WTF look as he finished his food. "Well, I had better pay the bill and I will get something darker for you, Seth, sound good?" he asked. Seth nods. It was strange, since Seth was dressed in white and Syra in black, but their preferences were opposite. Robert went up to the till and paid the bil,l then got a tin of Coca Cola and went back to their booth. He passed it to Seth. "Here, see if this is any better," he said, sitting again, across from Syra. Robert then noticed their dress choices. "Huh. That's odd, indeed you two certainly have odd ways of thinking," he commented.

Seth drank the cola. "Much better, thanks."

Syra tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Take Seth for example; He can't drink bright colors, but he wears white clothes and it's the exact opposite with you Syra," Robert explained, crossing his arms. He was also thinking that Syra looked really cute. "Damn, don't tell me i fell that hard," he muttered.

Seth blinked. "What'd you say? You said something about falling."

Robert then blinked then panicked a little, but the hood hid his face well-which he was sure was a bright red now. "Um, it's nothing. Shall we get going?" he asked nervously, trying to get off this dangerous topic.

Seth blinked, unamused. He stood. "Yep, by the way, we have increased hearing. We'll know everything you say, so I just suggest not talking to yourself about... Dangerous subjects." he said. Robert noticed that every time he spoke, even to his sister, there was a slight hiss when he said his 's's. Almost like a snake.

Seth blinked and gave him a monotonous stare. "You said, and I quote, "Damn, don't tell me I fell that hard.'" he replied.

Robert simply huffed. "And how was that a dangerous subject, huh? That could describe anything." he replied, annoyed slightly that he is going to have to watch what he says around Seth from now on.

"Just stay away from Syra." Seth snarled.

"Just what is your problem, dude? Seriously, what makes you think i'm going to do anything to your sister?!" Robert countered.

Seth narrowed his eyes and grabbed Syra's arm. "There's a lot more crime in our dimensions than this one. Mainly rape and murder. In that order."

Roberts eyes widened in surprise that Seth could even think that's what he was after. He was angry now, but he didn't want to start another brawl. He clenched his fist. "How dare you accuse me of being such a person, you...!" he growled. He couldn't even finish the sentence, he was _that_ angry! He then, with some effort, walked away from the two and back to the car hoping to walk off his fury. They sat in the car, both in the back seat. Seth huffed. He wasn't going to let Robert near his sister.

At all.

Not without him around.

Robert drove till evening, his fury steaming in him. At this rate, he might just end up tearing Seth apart if this kept up. He then pulled into the trees and stopped in a clearing, taking a deep breath he turned in his seat. "You two can sleep in here. There iare blankets and ration bars in the boot if you need them."

He then faced Seth. "Just so you know Seth, if I was the kind of person you described, i would have killed you both back in that field instead of trying to help, and if you don't believe me, ask your sister what happened after you passed out. She can tell you everything and I won't be back in the car till morning."

He then got out of the car, not waiting for answer and went and sat against a tree. He did take the keys with him, though. No way he was going to be carjacked by twins from another dimension. Though, they _might _have been able to hotwire the car...

Seth was still cautious. He took a large blanket, making sure it didn't have anything harmful on it, and put it over him and Syra, falling asleep.

Robert kept watch over the two, his fury outweighing any need for sleep. 'I will prove you wrong, Seth! Goddamn it, I took an axe in the back for your sister for christ sake! What do I have to do to prove that to you'" he thought.

His anger dimmed as the night wore on, a full moon shone above in the skies tonight. The stars around it twinkled as he took his hood down to look at them. He smiled a little. Such simple things like this kept him going, it gave him strength. 'Even if I am alone the rest of my life, even though I am not trusted and shunned, I will not simply stop trying to help. I will not turn into 'that'!' he thought.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR COMMENT UNTIL NEXT TIME :)**


End file.
